hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Colosseum of Fools
The kingdom once drew the strongest warriors from all corners. Most came not for riches, or answers, or to see the king, but to compete in the Colosseum of Fools, a fighting pit where only the strongest survive. Points of Interest: * 1 Charm Notch (reward from first trial) * 1 Simple Key (dropped by Pale Lurker) * 1 Pale Ore (reward from second trial) * 1 Geo deposit * 1 Soul Totem * 1 Hot Spring * 1 King's Idol Inhabitants The Colosseum of Fools is an area in Kingdom's Edge where the player may participate in three trials in which they battle waves of enemies in an arena observed by a crowd of bugs and the corpse of Lord Fool. In order to unlock a trial, the player must have defeated the previous trial (except for the first Trial) and pay a sum of Geo that increases for each trial. Once the initial sum of Geo is paid to unlock the trial, the player can challenge the trial as many times as they want for free. Enemies killed in the Trials do not drop Geo. Beneath the main floor is a resting area filled with non-hostile Fool enemies, as well as a Bench. * To the far right of the resting area, a breakable wall reveals a hidden Hot Spring with a Sturdy Fool relaxing in it. Splashing water at him with the Nail will cause him to block himself in annoyance. * To the left of the resting area is a room where The Knight's Shade will spawn if they are killed during a Trial. * There is an alternate "entrance" to the arena from the right of the resting area. Sounds of battle and cheering from the crowd can be heard, thrown weapons of Sturdy Fool and squishes of The Infection can be seen on the other side of gate, though no enemies are visible and the gate cannot be opened or broken. * Tiso can be found here, claiming this is the place he was searching for. He is eager to fight the Knight, and warns them that his shield holds a "deadly weapon." However, he is never fought and his corpse later appears in Kingdom's Edge. * If the player rescued Zote both times, he will be found here, trapped in a cage. He claims that he planned to be trapped, though his Dream Nail dialogue suggests otherwise. He then becomes the final "boss" of the first Trial, though his attacks deal no damage and any attack will send him flying. After being defeated he returns to Dirtmouth. * A breakable wall can be found to the very right of the arena which leads to an area outside the back of the Colosseum. The Pale Lurker is found here where she can be killed for the Simple Key. Trials Achievements Gallery Trivia * The audience will laugh in certain situations: ** When the Knight dies ** When certain enemies are killed by spikes ** During the fight with Zote the Mighty ** After revealing the Grub Mimic * After completing a Trial for the first time, a pin with the head of the Knight attached will appear stuck on top of each of the trial boards ru:Колизей глупцов fr:Le Colisée des Fous pt:Coliseu dos Tolos Category:Areas Category:Combat